


Coup d'état médiatique

by BlueFloyd



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Malgré le silence des médias
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFloyd/pseuds/BlueFloyd
Summary: Un drabble qui vient s'inscrire dans l'univers de "Promenons-nous dans les bois" (http://archiveofourown.org/works/10606686/), la fic de rainbowl à propos d'un Hunger Games de la politique française. Il s'agissait pour moi de mettre en lumière une réaction (dans tous les sens du terme) qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowl/gifts).



La tribune s'affichait partout. Qui la collait, on ne savait pas, mais les affiches apparaissaient de nuit, on les trouvait là au matin, la colle encore humide, sur l'envers d'un panneau routier, sur les piles de béton d'un pont autoroutier, sur les palissades des chantiers, sur les murs des zones commerciales. Sous le titre "Coup d'État Démocratique", en caractères denses qui recouvraient l'affiche, la rendant encore moins engageante que d'habitude, on pouvait lire :   
« Le système politico-médiatique a encore frappé ! Sous prétexte d'un jeu télévisé permettant de distraire les français de la ruine du pays engagée par le gouvernement Hollande, les candidats à l'élection présidentielle les plus à même de représenter le système bénéficient d'un temps d'antenne incommensurable, favorisant grandement leur candidature ! Jusqu'à quand le système pense-t-il pouvoir se moquer ainsi des Français ? Malgré le silence complice des médias, la candidature Dupont-Aignan est là plus à même de représenter le peuple ! Face à la mise en scène d'une pseudo-forêt mystérieuse où les dangers sont scénarisés pour faire oublier aux Français le vrai danger que l'UE représente pour notre pays, préférez le vrai candidat de la ruralité !  
De plus, qui paye pour cette mise en scène ruineuse ? Le gouvernement a-t-il oublié que les Français ploient sous les impôts et que la France ne peut plus supporter le poids de la dette ?  
La vraie victime de ce jeu de massacre, c'est la France ! Refusez le Système, votez NDA ! »

**Author's Note:**

> J'aurai aussi pu partir sur une tribune complotiste avec ce brave Asselineau, mais je voulais varier un peu. On va dire que je me garde Asselineau sous le coude pour un épisode de La France est plus grande que mes terreurs, il sera pile dans la thématique (ou alors il pensera avoir trouvé un complot mais il aura tout faux, ce sera rigolo aussi)


End file.
